


The Eyes Have It

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humor, NSFW, Paizuri, Pharmercy if you look close, Smut, Titjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi





	The Eyes Have It

The door to Junkrat's and Mei's shared room swung open, and in staggered two giggling, flushed figures.

"Here's ta kickin' Talon's ass in!" howled Junkrat, taking another swig from the bottle he'd stolen from Hanzo when he wasn't looking. The sweet rice wine trickled down his throat, making him exhale sharply and cough. "Damned if that toothpick-legged gramps ain't got great taste in booze!"

Junkrat always believed in the three Bs after a successful mission; booze, bogging, and bed. It used to be booze, bombs, and bed, but Mei made him stop under penalty of icicle to the shoulder. And speaking of Mei...

Normally she wasn't one for rampant partying, preferring to bask in the afterglow of success with a hot bath, a good book, and a bar of dark chocolate. But when Junkrat asked her to join the party in the main hall, and given her that oh-so-cute puppy dog look, she couldn't resist, and took him up on his offer.

And it ended up as one of the best times ever. 

There was plenty of drinking, good cheer, and dancing. In a particularly memorable moment, a rather sloshed Angela had hopped onto the table and attempted to seduce Fareeha with a dance from her childhood known as 'the Macarena'. After nearly falling and being caught by the harrier, she'd been carted off to her own medical wing to sleep things off. Feeling the effects of the alcohol herself, Mei had somehow convinced Junkrat to duck out early back to their room.

The climatologist kept her arm slung around Junkrat's shoulder, giggling like a maniac. "Jamie, be careful! Y-You'll..." Another bout of giggles burst from her. "You'll slip and fall!"

Whether drunk or sober, Junkrat's cackle sounded the same. He slapped his knee, nearly dropping Mei to the ground. "Hogwash!" he retorted. "Ah got a great sense of balance, darl! Why, didjya know ah hid out in a circus for two months so's ah could knick tha barker's gold hat? Who-who wears a gold hat, anyway's? 'S just wasteful!"

Despite her state, Mei had to agree. "Gold hats are bullshit."

This time, Junkrat did slip and fall, the sake bottle rolling out of his hands but thankfully not breaking. "Ooh, Snowflake! That's some language o-outta you!" He hiccuped, and clasped his hands to his face. "Ah'm tellin'."

Mei chuckled and sashayed to the junker, supporting herself on his knees and looking into his eyes. "Nooooope...I don't think you'll be telling anyone anything..."

"Oh? Whyzzat?"

Mei gripped the edges of Junkrat's trousers and, to his surprise, pulled them down. His underwear quickly followed, his cock exposed to the cool air of the room. His breath caught, and his flushed face grew even redder. "O-Oi...whatcha doing down there, Snowflake?"

Soft, delicate hands moved to his pelvic region, lightly toying with the kinky blonde hairs. "If you stay quiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeet..." Mei purred, her breath hot against the junker's cock. "I'll do something for you."

Junkrat nodded his head furiously. "I-ah'll be quiet! Silent as tha grave, darl! Won't hear a peep outta...oooooooh..." His back arched as a moan escaped.

"Good boy." replied Mei, her lips just barely closed around the head of Junkrat's penis. The salty, bitter taste mixed with the sweetness of the lingering sake, and Mei soon found herself gradually taking more in.

Junkrat was doing his best to stay quiet, even keeping a hand over his mouth. But his willpower weakened even further when he felt a pair of soft, glorious somethings wrap around his member. He looked down to see Mei hand pulled down her top and closed her breasts around his cock, her mouth still licking and teasing the tip. Where and how she learned how to do that were questions he was burning to ask, but soon became irrelevant; it felt too damn good to care about the source.

"Nng...guh..." Strangled, desperate noises flowed from the junker's mouth as pleasure assaulted Junkrat's dick from all sides. The creamy softness of her breasts, the warm wetness of her mouth, the skilled movements of her tongue...

But when he glanced down, it was two things that finally sent him over. Two innocent-looking, staring, hazel things. Her eyes looked up at him, expectant, dominant, but with a trace of that hidden innocence that occasionally surfaced from Mei when she was particularly flustered about doing something naughty. He was lost in those brown orbs, sinking deeper, deeper, until...

"F- _Fuck, Mei_!" He groaned in orgasmic content as thick ropes of sticky, hot cum shot down Mei's gullet. Even in her hazy state, she'd been expecting it, swallowing it down with expertise. She pulled herself off Junkrat, licking away a stray drop, loving the salty taste ghosting across her tongue.

Grabbing Junkrat, she all but slammed him to the floor, giving him a devilish look that was equal parts sexy and terrifying. "You weren't quiet." she whispered, pulling down her pants and panties. Amber eyes widened at the sight of her glistening mound, but he had barely any time to appreciate it before she moved up and pressed it over his face. The heady, musky scent invaded his nostrils and made him drool. "Now, it's myyyyy turn..."

He was too happy to oblige, plunging his tongue in her, holding her waist to support her when she threatened to slip off from the sensations. The junker's tongue rolled like waves, coiling and twisting against her walls, finding every sensuous nook and cranny and attacking her mercilessly. Sweat beaded down her brow, pleasured exclamations in Chinese echoed off the walls, breasts bounced as she ground her pussy against Junkrat's face.

"Don't stop..." she murmured, daring to look down. She couldn't see Junkrat's mouth (even though she was fully aware of the work it was putting in), but his eyes, those golden points of light in the dim room, were clearly smiling. Sharp teeth just barely grazed her clit as an eager tongue burrowed itself the deepest it could go. A wild, gurgling screech rose up, and a sliver of Chinese made itself through. Junkrat had little knowledge of the language, but he'd been with Mei long enough to know the words for 'I'm cumming'.

Sweet, ambrosial nectar splashed against his face, honey from the gods, and he lapped up every single drop he could.

Once they were off each other, they crawled into bed, capping off the night with a gentle, loving kiss, tasting themselves on the other's lips, intermingled with the sake. Sleep eventually overtook them both, hazel gazing into amber, each pair of eyes having the other as their final sight of the night.


End file.
